Invigoration
'Invigoration '''is a first-person hero shooter developed by Inora. The game is a V² exclusive umbrella, and the first of it's kind developed by the company. A fast paced online game, ''Invigoration ''focuses on agile, stylish gameplay with unique modes and fun powers. Although the game itself does not tell a story, animated shorts released online reveal the title's plot, which focuses on two factions: the Outcasts and the Regime. The game recieves free updates continuously that add new content, because of this, ''Invigoration is less expensive than an average game. Reception for the title thus far has been (TBA). Gameplay Invigoration ''is, as stated above, a first-person hero shooter. No matter the mode, players can walk, run, jump, wall-run, slide, crouch, side hop, and interact with map specific gimmicks. Although all of the game's "heroes" share these abilities, they're all very different from each other. Each hero has two weapons, none of which require ammo, and they must select one before the match starts. They also have four "Superpowers", special abilities that must "cool down" after being used. Every Superpower can be charged to increase or change it's effects. Heroes have playstyles that make them suited for different roles and change how they get around. Scoring kills and accomplishing other impressive feats fills up the Invigorated Meter. Upon filling it up completely, the hero can use their "Invigoration", an incredibly powerful special ability. Every hero can pick up items scattered throughout the map that they can use at any time. Heroes can hold two items at a time. In the game, health is represented by a meter near the top left corner, alongside the Invigorated Meter and other match information. Upon dying, the hero respawns at the last Vita-Chamber they passed. The game's main mode is called Invigorate. In this mode, two teams of five duke it out, with a point earned for every opponent killed. At the beginning of the match, players vote on which goal they'd like for the round, with their options being Timed (whatever team has the most accumulative kills at the end of the time limit wins) and Climb (whichever team reaches a certain amount of kills first wins). Another popular mode is Last Man Standing, which is self-explanatory. The base game has four more interesting modes: Death Race, Super Soccer, Dungeon Crawler, and Balloon Popper. In Death Race, the map becomes a racetrack with various paths, as every hero races to get to the goal. To slow down opponents, heroes can kill their enemies to send them back to the race's last checkpoint. In Super Soccer, a team-based mode, heroes attack a massive soccer ball to move it, with the goal of knocking the ball into the other team's goal. In Dungeon Crawler, ten players work together to search a massive randomly generated dungeon while discovering items and battling enemies. At the end, the team must defeat an Eldritch, one of the game's bosses, to win. The team shares ten lives, and if all of them are lost, they lose. In Balloon Popper, two teams work to attack a balloon in the center of the map enough to inflate and eventually pop it. Whichever team delivers the blow that pops the balloon wins. Besides the main modes, there's also Settings and the Vault. In the Vault, players can read biographies for heroes, enemies, and bosses, view the animated shorts released for the game, and view or customize their ID card. Winning matches earns the player XP and coins. XP, as you would expect, levels up the player. Players are only grouped with people who are either their level, or up to two levels above and below them. Coins are used to customize the player's ID card, which lists their stats and level. Players can buy new card backgrounds, new avatars, and new fonts. Plot TBA Heroes There are currently four heroes. Starter The base game started with 12 heroes. Update TBA Maps There are currently (TBA) maps. Starter The base game started with 12 maps. Update TBA Enemies TBA Bosses TBA Items TBA Reception TBA Trivia *The base game having 12 characters is a reference to ''Super Smash Bros. *The game was inspired by the recent resurgence in umbrella games, as well as'' Overwatch and ''BioShock Infinite. *The game's name comes from the latter title's Vigors, items found in the game that are used by Booker DeWitt in Invigoration. *The charging mechanic was also inspired by the latter title. *Vita-Chambers originally appeared in BioShock. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Inora Category:Shooter Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:V2 Games Category:Umbrella Games